He's Gone
by Irna Lulu
Summary: "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, meski pun pada kenyataannya, saat ini kau telah pergi meninggalkanku!"/ Sehun. Luhan. HunHan/ Special for 'HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE' Event!/ DLDR. YAOI/ ONESHOT/


**He's Gone**

**By: Irna Lulu**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Jung Luhan, Oh Sehun, Jung Daehyun**

**Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejong (nyempil dikit)**

**Genre : Sad, Angst, Romance ( dikit)**

**Warning : FF ini pernah aku publish dengan main cast ChanLu, jdi ini remake dengan main cast HunHan, Typo bertebaran, EYD tak beraturan, cerita sinetron bin absurd (Harap Maklum)**

**DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**Happy reading ^^**

.

.

_Pagi itu sangat cerah, terlalu cerah untuk sebuah kesunyian yang menyesakkan. Derap langkah laki-laki itu menggema di koridor rumah sakit sebelum __d__ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. __Namja itu__ menahan nafas sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum bodohnya seperti biasa. Dengan gerakan yang pelan __karena __tidak ingin mengganggu seseorang yang berada di dalam__ruangan itu, ia membuka pintu._

**• He's Gone •**

Ruangan serba putih itu terasa sepi, hanya terdengar deru nafas teratur dari seorang yang berbaring di ranjang pesakitan. Jung Luhan seorang namja yang terbaring setelah di nyatakan koma. Sudah seminggu lama-nya Luhan terbaring di sana setelah menjalani operasi pendonoran mata.

Cklek

Pintu kamar rawat Luhan terbuka, masuklah seorang lelaki tampan berkulit putih pucat. Nama-nya Oh Sehun sahabat terbaik Luhan semasa sekolah. Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Luhan dan menutup pintu dengan pelan agar tak mengganggu tidur panjang Luhan. Perlahan Sehun berjalan ke arah Luhan terbaring, menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang, menatap wajah Luhan dengan pandangan sendu.

Tangan Sehun terangkat membelai surai karamel Luhan yang lembut, turun ke pipi tirusnya. "Bukalah mata-mu, Lu. Apa kau tak ingin melihat ku? Sehun sahabat-mu yang paling tampan!" Sehun-pun terkekeh dengan ucapan-nya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Aku merindukan-mu, Lu." Tangan-nya terangkat mengusap mata Luhan. "Aku merindukan mata ini yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan." Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Sehun.

"Apa kau ingat waktu kita sekolah duluLu?" ucap Sehun sambil menerawang.

**_Flashback_**

_Derap langkah kaki itu menggema di lorong sekolah. Dua anak manusia tengah berlari beriringan. _

_"Mati aku pelajaran Choseonsaengnim lima menit lagi di mulai__!__" __ucap Luhan masih terus berlari._

_"Cepatlah Lu kalau kau tidak mau kena hukuman darinya__!__"_

_"Yaakkk__!__ Sehun tunggu!" __Luhan masih terus berlari menuju kelasnya. _

_"Fiiuu__h.. __H__ampir saja__!__"__ H__elaan nafas lega Luhan ketika sampai di kelas guru yang mengajar belum datang. __Luhan dan Sehun - sahabatnya - berjalan menuju bangku mereka. Sehun duduk di belakang Luhan._

_Waktu istirahat pun tiba, sambil memasukan buku-buku pelajarannya Sehun berkata "Kau tahu Lu, ku dengar ada siswa baru pindahan dari Jepang."_

_"Benarkah? Seperti apa orangnya? Apa mengasyikkan atau menyebalkan seperti mu?"_

_"Hei.. aku tidak menyebalkan__,__ Lu__!__"_

_Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Ayo ke kantin aku lapar__.__"_

_Setibanya di kantin Luhan dan Sehun memesan makanan dan minuman kemudian duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di sudut ruangan. Tiba-tiba dua orang laki-laki menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun._

_"Hai.. boleh kami__duduk disini?"__ucap salah satu laki-laki manis sambil mendudukan diri tepat di sebelah Luhan._

_"Aku Byun Baekhyun dan dia__ Jung Daehyun!"_

_Luhan tersenyum manis hingga membuat Daehyun terpesona. "Silahkan! Ah, margaku juga Jung__. Aku Jung Luhan dan dia Oh Sehun." Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, matanya melirik sekilas kearah Daehyun._

_Sebulan sudah Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Daehyun berteman. Tapi hanya Daehyun yang terlihat selalu menempel pada dua saha__bat ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun dia terlalu sibuk untuk menampakan dirinya karna Baekhyun sedang dekat dengan Park Chanyeol, ketua tim basket sekolah__ mereka__. _

_Selama sebulan ini__,__ Daehyun berusaha mendekati dan mendapatkan perhatian dari Luhan, tapi Luhan seakan tidak menanggapinya. Jika Daehyun __mengajak Luhan makan__, __maka Luhan akan selalu mengajak sahabatnya__n __sekaligus orang yang menempati hatinya__, Sehun__._

_Hari ini kelas sepi karna waktunya jam istirahat, hanya ada Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun__dan Daehyun._

_"Kau mau kemana?"__ t__anya Luhan ketika dia lihat Sehun berdiri dan melangkah keluar kelas._

_"Aku mau ke toilet dan mencari makan__,__ kau mau ikut?"_

_"Hmm..__ T__idak__,__ aku mau ke perpustakaan, aku tunggu di sana yaa"_

_"Ah.. __Sehun aku ikut, Chanyeol sudah menungguku di kantin__,__" __ujar Baekhyun__.__S__ebelum beranjak dari duduknya Baekhyun sempat mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Daehyun dan berujar "semangat". __Daehyun hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman tipis. Baekhyun tau bahwa sahabatnya ini sangat menyukai __Luhan._

_"Ah oke, oh ya Lu__,__ nanti aku akan menyusul kesana. Kau bersama Daehyun?"_

_Entahlah akhir-akhir ini Sehun merasa hatinya tak enak ketika melihat Luhan selalu bersama Daehyun__. __M__ungkin cemburu. Sehun tau Daehyun __menyimpan perasaan lebih pada sahabatnya Luhan, tatapan mata Daehyun __berbeda __jika menatap Luhan._

_"Yaa..__ M__emangnya dengan siapa lagi? Ayo Daehyunnie__!__"_

_Daehyun hanya diam saja sambil menenangkan degup jantungnya karna baru saja Luhan menyentuh tangannya, dan apa tadi Luhan memanggilnya dengan nama yang manis 'Daehyunnie'. __Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli disamping Sehun__melihat wajah bodoh Daehyun. _

_"Ayo Sehun kita ke kantin, Chanyeol sudah menunggu__!__" ucap Baekhyun sambil berlalu. Sementara Sehunhanya memperhatikan punggung Luhan yang perlahan menjauh kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin._

_Setibanya di perpustakaan. Luhan membawa kaki mungilnya menuju sebuah rak buku dan mengambil buku Biologi kemudian berjalan ke bangku disudut ruangan, Daehyun-pun duduk di samping luhan._

**_'_****_Aku harus memgatakannya, Ayolah Jung Daehyun kau pasti bisa_****_!' _**_batin Daehyun._

_"Lu..."_

_Luhan hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tanpa menoleh ke Daehyun._

_"Lu-Luhan.."_

_"Hmmm..apa?" __Kali ini Luhan menoleh. Jantung Daehyun terpompa dengan cepat. Gugup itu yang di rasakan Daehyun saat ini._

_"A-aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? A-aku tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi a-ak-aku menyukaimu__!__"_

_Luhan kembali menunduk "Maaf Dae, aku..tidak bisa__."_

_"Tidak apa-apa Luhan__,__" pupus sudah harapan Daehyun._

_Tak berapa lama Sehun menghampirinya. "Maaf aku terlambat, kantin penuh tadi, ini untukmu Lu. Aku tau kau belum makan, jadi tadi aku beli roti saja untukmu__.__" Luhan menerimanya dengan tersenyum dan ada semburat merah muda menghiasi pipinya. Daehyun __yang memperhatikan hanya menghembuskan nafas berat. _

**_'_****_Jadi begini rasanya ditolak?_****_' _**_batin Daehyun miris. "Aku kembali ke kelas yaa__!__" ucap Daehyun. _

_"Eoh..__ K__au__sudah mau kembali? Tidak mau makan bersama? Aku juga membelikan roti untukmu__,__" __- __Sehun_

_"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah kenyang! Sampai jumpa dikelas!" __ucap Daehyun__sambil berjalan keluar perpustakaan__dengan perasaan yang sakit._

_Luhan hanya melihat kepergian Daehyun dengan perasaan bersalah__. _**_'M_****_aafkan aku_****_. A_****_ku sudah mencintai orang lain_**_.__'_

_"Eoh..__ K__au menangis Lu__?__"__tangan__ Sehun__ terangkat menghapus jejak air mata di__pipi Luhan._

_"Eoh? Aku tidak menangis, akhir-akhir ini air mataku memang sering keluar, padahal aku sudah memberikan obat tetes mata__.__"__ kilah Luhan._

_"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sehun lagi._

_"Tidak!"_

_"Hhhah.. Apa kau sudah memeriksakannya?"_

_"Belum aku pikir ini hanya sakit mata biasa," jawab Luhan._

_"Periksalah ke dokter!" ucap Sehun tersenyum lembut. Dan Oh! Tidakkah kau menyadari warna merah muda yang menghiasi pipi Luhan?_

_"Hmm..__ B__esok mungkin__ akan__ aku periksakan ke __dokter. Kau perhatian sekali, hati-hati nanti kau bisa suka padaku__,__" __ucap Luhan malu-malu._

**_'_****_Aku memang menyukai_****_mu_****_..._****_ T_****_idak tapi aku mencintaimu Lu_****_,_****_ lebih dari sahabat_****_!' _**_batin Sehun. "Tentu saja aku perhatian padamu kau kan sahabat ku bodoh__.__" _

_Luhan hanya tertawa miris tanpa di sadari oleh Sehun. __'_**_Apakah hanya aku sendiri yang merasakan perasaan ini Sehun?_****_'_**

_"Tumor? Kanker mata?"__Luhan menatap kosong kertas yang dipegangnya. "Apa itu artinya sebentar lagi aku akan buta dan aku akan mati?"__ A__ir mata semakin deras mengalir dari mata indah Luhan._

**_RETINOBLASTOMA adalah salah satu penyakit mata yang juga punya potensi untuk menyebabkan kebutaan. Penyakit mata ini disebabkan oleh tumor ganas yang ada di retina mata atau bisa juga di daerah saraf. Tumor ini dapat menjalar kemana - mana. _**_(sedikit penjelasannya)_

_Luhan ingat pembicaraan nya dengan dokter spesialis mata yang menanganinya. _

_"La-lalu.. ap-apa bisa di sembuhkan?" Luhan berkata dengan lirih hampir seperti berbisik tapi dokter itu masih bisa mendengarnya._

_"Tumor anda sudah menjalar ke sistem saraf mata anda, anda harus melakukan kemoterapi. Tapi kemungkinan anda untuk sembuh total __ sangat sedikit. K__ami akan berusaha untuk memperlambat penyebaran sel kankernya__.__"_

_Luhan berjalan dengan langkah gontai, tak perduli orang-orang melihatnya. Air mata semakin deras mengucur dari manik indah itu._

_Sesampainya di rumah Luhan melihat ayahnya__,__ Jung Yunho sedang membaca majalah bisnis disofa ruang tamu. Dengan langkah pelan Luhan menghampiri ayahnya, dan duduk di sebelahnya, menatap wajah ayahnya lekat yang menurutnya masih terlihat muda__di usianya yang mencapai empat puluhan._

_Yunho yang merasakan ada seseorang duduk di sebelahnya hanya terdiam, dia tau anaknya yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya sedang menatap lekat dirinya._

_"Mau sampai kapan kau menatap appa seperti itu? Appa akui memang appa tampan__.__" __ucap Yunho masih sambil membaca majalah bisnis ditangannya. Luhan hanya memajukan bibir bawahnya mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang percaya diri._

_"Appa...__ K__enapa appa tidak menikah lagi saja?"_

_M__endengar pertanyaan anaknya, Yunho langsung menutup majalahnya dan menghadap ke arah anaknya._

_"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau tau bahwa tidak akan ada yang menggantikan umma-mu dihati appa, hanya umma-mu satu-satunya yang akan menjadi istri appa dan kau adalah anak kebanggan appa__.__" __ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Luhan erat._

_"Tapi Appa nanti siapa yang akan menjaga appa jika aku tidak ada?"_

_"Apa kau pikir appa setua itu untuk tak bisa menjaga diri apa sendiri eoh? __L__agi pula kau mau pergi kemana?" __Ucapnya sambil mengusak rambut Luhan sayang._

_"Aku __kan tidak mungkin selamanya bersama appa, aku pasti akan menikah dan meninggalkan appa.__"__ Yunho tak menyahuti, hanya memeluk erat Luhan dengan sayang._

_"Appa.."_

_"Hmmm.."_

_"Ceritakan tentang umma, bagaimana appa bertemu dengan umma? Bagaimana sifat umma? Umma sangat cantik aniya?"_

_Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, __menghadap ke__depan melihat foto yang menempel di dindin__g. __F__oto itumenampilkan satu yeoja cantik, satu namja dan seorang bayi laki-laki yang manis __sekitar lima bulan dalam pangkuan yeoja cantik itu. Luhan menyandarkan dirinya kebahu kokoh sang ayah sambil mendengarkan cerita ayahnya tentang umma yang tidak pernah dilihatnya setelah Luhan berumur satu tahun. Kim Jaejong yeoja cantik yang telah melahirkannya, kebersamaan Luhan dengan sang ibu hanya ssebentar tepat diusia Luhan genap satu tahun yeoja cantik itu meninggalkarna penyakit yang dideritanya. _**_RETINOBLASTOMA _**_kanker mata yang sukar disembuhkan, sama dengan apa yang Luhan alami. Ironis aniya?_

_"Umma mu memang sangat cantik, tidak salah appa memilih__umma-mu menjadi pendamping hidup appa. Kecantikan umma-mu itu menurun padamu baby. Mata ini sangat mirip dengan umma-mu__.__" Ada rasa hangat menjalari hati Luhan kala Yunho mengecup kedua matanya._

_"Appa.. __kenapa __U__mma tidak mau di operasi?"_

_"Hmm..__ U__mma-mu sangat keras kepala Lu, dia berkata tidak ingin melewati perkembangan buah hatinya, dia ingin melihatmu tumbuh. Tapi appa mencoba mengerti, umma-mu sangat bahagia waktu kau lahir__.__"__ A__da setitik air disudut mata musang itu. Kehilangan orang yang dicintai memang sangat menyakitkan, tapi takdir sudah berkehendak. _

_"Jja..__ L__ebih baik kau ganti baju, makan lalu istirahat! Besok kau sekolah__!__"_

_"Ne appa__.__" __ucap Luhan sambil mengecup kedua pipi ayahnya. Yunho menghela nafas._

_"Apakah kau bahagia disana? Apa aku sudah menjadi appa yang baik untuk anak kita? Bogoshippo Boo, jeongmal__!__"__ ucap Yunho Lirih. Luhan yang mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan ayahnya menangis tersedu. Isakan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya._

_"Umma.. __Bogoshippo, aku harus bagaimana mengatakan __tentang ini__.__" __ucap Luhan sambil meremas kertas ditangannya._

**• He's Gone •**

_"Selamat pagi Luhan sahabatku yang manis__!__" __sapa Sehun di pagi yang cerah itu,__tapi tidak untuk Luhan. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya bingung, tak biasanya sahabatnya ini mengacuhkannya. __Luhan hanya berjalan menatap kosong jalanan di depannya. Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangannya._

_"Hei ada apa? __Kau pucat Lu, apa kau sakit?" __Pertanyaan beruntun Sehun. _

_"Aku tidak apa-apa Hun-ah, hanya perutku sakit. A-aku ke toilet dulu__.__" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Luhan langsung berlari menuju toilet. Sehun hanya memandang Luhan dengan khawatir._

_Luhan buru-buru masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet paling pojok dan menguncinya, tidak melihat Daehyun yang baru keluar dari bilik toilet sebelahnya. Menarik selembar kertas dari saku celananya dan menatap lembaran kertas hasil pemeriksaan rumah sakit itu lagi. __Di dalam toilet Luhan menangis terisak. Daehyun yang mendengarisakan Luhan segera menghampiri bilik toilet yang di tempati Luhan, dengan ragu mengetuknya._

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

_"Lu..."_

_"Dae.." __bisik Luhan parau, mengusap air mata dengan kasar._

_"Kau kenapa__, __hmm?"_

_Luhan membuka pintu, dan pemandangan yang di lihat Daehyun adalah Luhan dengan jejak air mata di pipi mulusnya dan mata merah. Hati Daehyun sakit melihat orang yang di cintainya seperti itu._

_"Kau kenapa?" Ucap Daehyun sekali lagi sambil menghapus air mata Luhan dan menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya, mengusap punggung Laki-laki cantik itu dengan lembut._

_"A-Aku tidak apa-apa Dae, a-aku hanya, perutku sakit makanya aku menangis__.__" __Luhan tersenyum tipis. _

_Bohong, Luhan ingin sekali berbagi kesedihan dengan orang-orang terdekatnya termasuk Sehun, sahabtnya sekaligus laki-laki yang di cintainya, tapi dia tidak ingin membebani laki-laki pucat itu. __Ingin menceritakannya dengan Daehyun juga Luhan tidak mau, Luhan hanya tidak ingin karna penyakitnya ini orang-orang berubah menatapnya dengan kasihan. _

_Tanpa mereka sadari ada Sehun yang melihat Luhan berpelukan dengan Daehyun, Karna khawatir tadi Sehun mengikuti Luhan ke toilet. Hati Sehun sakit melihatnya, tangannya naik menuju bagian dada sebelah kiri tanpa sadar dia meremas bagian itu, menepuk-nepuk perlahan agar rasa sesak yang menjalari rongga dadanya berkurang. Kemudian Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi._

_Luhan mendorong Daehyun pelan. "Maaf, bel sebentar lagi berbunyi aku masuk__.__" Daehyun hanya memperhatikan punggung Luhan dengan sendu hingga pintu toilet tertutup. __'_**_Sebenarnya kau kenapa Lu?_****_'_**_ Daehyun menatap refleksi dirinya didepan cermin sambil tersenyum miris. _

_Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan melihat siswa lain memasuki toilet. Daehyun mencuci tangannya di wastafel, ketika hendak keluar siswa tadi memanggil Daehyun. _

_"Ano__, __apa ini milikmu?" __ucap siswa tadi sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Daehyun._

_Daehyun hanya memperhatikan siswa tadi beralih ke selembar kertas itu, Daehyun pun mengambilnya, melipatnya dan memasukannya kedalam saku celananya. Tidak lupa dia mengucapkan __'__Terima kasih__'__ pada siswa tersebut._

_Shock__! __itulah yang di rasa Daehyun ketika membuka lembar kertas yang ditemukan __siswa tadi. Setelah keluar dari toilet Daehyun langsung membuka lembaran kertas itu dan membacanya. _

_"Bagaimana bisa?" Lirih Daehyun._

_Dikelas Luhan hanya bisa menatap Sehun yang tertawa bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. _**_'_****_Apa besok aku masih bisa melihat senyummu Hun-ah?_****_' _**_Air mata menetes dari mata Luhan__.__B__uru-buru Luhan mengapusnya dan kembali fokus pada buku yang dibacanya. Sementara Daehyun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan __yang tak kalah sendu._

_Bel pulang __sekolah berbunyi, para siswa __mau__pun siswi bersiap untuk pulang __setelah guru yang mengajar melangkah keluar. Daehyun yang melihat Luhan berdiri segera bernjak menghampiri Luhan dan menarik tangannya. Sehun dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan, mengedikan bahu acuh. Jauh didalam hati Sehun ada perasaan sesak melingkupi rongga dadanya._

_"Aku duluan Sehun, Chanyeol sudah menungguku__.__"__ B__enar saja di depan kelas sudah ada Chanyeol menunggu dengan senyum lebar._

_Sementara itu ditempat DaeHan..._

_"Ada apa Dae? Kau mau membawa ku kemana?" __Daehyun tak menyahut, hanya berjalan sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan __menuju taman belakang sekolah._

_"Lepaskan tanganku Dae__!__" __sentak Luhan._

_"Ada apa denganmu__,__ eoh?" __Daehyun tidak menjawab__. __D__ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sakunya __dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Dengan tangan bergetar Luhan memerimannya dan membuka li__p__atan kertas itu._

_"Kau bisa jelaskan ini?"_

_"I-ini.. kau temukan dimana?"_

_"Hhhah..__ A__ku menemukannya tadi pagi sewaktu kau meninggalkan toilet. Yang tercantum disitu apa benar Lu? Kau... __sakit?"_

_"Lupakan ini Daehyun, aku tidak apa-apa, aku tidak perlu dikasihani__!__"_

_"Bukan begitu__,__ Lu__!__K__au tau persis bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Aku mencintaimu Lu, sungguh. Bukan karna aku kasihan padamu__!__"_

_"Tapi aku tak bisa Dae, lupakan aku. Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu cinta karna cintaku sudah kuberikan pada-nya__,__" __ucap Luhan sambil menahan tangis, tapi percuma air mata jatuh menuruni pipi mulus tanpa cacat itu._

_"Apa dia tau tentang hal ini? Dia sahabatmu kan? __Hal seperti ini dia tidak tau? Apa itu yang disebut sahabat?"_

_"Tidak, aku tidak memberitahunya __dan aku tidak ingin memberitahunya. Dia akan bahagia tanpa aku harus menyusahkannya__.__"__ A__ir mata semakin deras membasahi pipi mulus itu._

_"Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Untuk itu aku tidak mau menyusahkannya. Dia pantas mendapatkan pasangan yang lebih baik daripada aku Dae, yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, bukan laki-laki penyakitan yang akan meninggalkannya seperti aku__.__"_

_"Maka dari itu, karna kau mencintainya kau berhak bersamanya Luha__n. __A__ku akan memberitahunya__.__" __Setelah mengatakan itu Daehyun pergi meninggalkan Luhan__. Namun, __ baru dua langkah berjalan suara teriakan Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Ketika berbalik__,__ alangkah terkejutnya Daehyun melihat Luhan yang tersungkur dengan lutut dan tangan yang menahan berat tubuhnya._

_"TIDAK, JANGAN! JUNG DAEHYUN" Luhan hendak mengejar Daehyun akan tetapi pandangannya tiba-tiba memburam tanpa sadar kakinya menyandung batu dan Luhan terjatuh._

_"Aaakh__...__"_

_"LUHAN__!__" __teriak Da__e__hyun panik._

_"Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_"Ku mohon jangan beritahu Sehun, berjanjilah Dae, hmm?"_

_"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memberitahunya! Aku antar kau pulang!"_

_Sepulang dari kantor Yunho langsung melesat kedapur menyiapkan makanan yang tadi dibelinya. Setelah siap Yunho masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Kemudian Yunho menuju kamar anaknya -Luhan- untuk makan bersama. Setelah mengetuk pintu,Yunho masuk ke kamar Luhan._

_"Hmm..__ S__edang mandi rupanya__!__" __Yunho tersenyum sambil merapikan buk-buku yang __berserakan di__meja belajar dan mematikan laptop yang menyala. Sebelum mematikan laptop__,__ mata musangnya memperhatikan bacaan yang tertera **RETINOBLASTOMA. **"Untuk apa dia membuka artikel itu__?__"__ M__engedikan bahu Yunho lantas mematikan laptopnya. Disamping laptop terdapat sebuah amplop dengan logo Seoul Hospital dipojok kanan._

_Dengan ragu Yunho membuka amplop tersebut, tiba-tiba saja mata musangnya terasa panas membaca sederet kalimat yang tertera pada selembar kertas itu._

_"Bagaimana bisa? Anakku, Luhan__,__" __bisiknya parau._

_Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan sosok Luhan berbalut piyama tidur bercorak gajah-gajah kecil, terlihat imut. _

_"Appa__!__" __panggil Luhan hendak menghampiri ayahnya yang membelakangi dirinya. Yunho berbalik menghadap anaknya masih dengan tangan yang memegang selembar kertas. Dengan mata merah menahan air mata yang hendak turun. _

_Terkejut, Luhan yang melihat ayahnya memegang selembar kertas hasil test dari rumah sakit dengan mata musang sang ayah yang memancarkan kesedihan hanya bisa menunduk._

_"Appa, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae__,__" __ucap Luhan lirih._

_"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dari appa__,__ hmm?" __Yunho berusaha untuk tidak menangis didepan anaknya. Berjalan kearah Luhan yang masih menunduk, meraih anaknya kedalam pelukan hangatnya seorang ayah. Air mata mulai menetes dari manik musang Yunho semakin lama semakin deras. Tak jau__h__ berbeda dengan sang ayah, Luhanpun menangis terisak dipelukan sang ayah._

_"Kau pasti sembuh, appa akan berusaha__!__" Luhan tak menjawab, hanya tangisnya makin keras. _**_'_****_Kenapa kau buat satu persatu keluargaku meninggalkanku Tuhan, apa salahku? Tidakkah cukup istriku kau ambil, jangan ambil anakku, sembuhkan anakku Tuhan_****_!'_**

**_• He's Gone •_**

_Hari kelulusan tiba, semua orang berbahagia menyambut hari kelulusan itu terkecuali Luhan. Sehun membawa Luhan ke taman belakang sekolah. Beberapa menit mereka lalui hanya ada keterdiaman. Sehun menghela nafas dan beralih menghadap Luhan yang memandang kedepan._

_"Lu..."_

_"Hmmm...?" jawab Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun._

_"Kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi pendiam."_

_Tanpa menatap Sehun, Luhan berkata, "Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa __Hun-ah. Mungkin karna kemarin-kemarin aku takut tidak lulus ujian makanya aku jadi pendiam__."_

_"Lusa aku akan berangkat__,__ Lu__!__"_

_Reflek Luhan menghadapkan badannya, sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan. "Berangkat? Kau mau pergi? Kemana?"_

_"Aku mau melanjutakan sekolahku di Austria tepatnya Wina, aku mau mengembangkan musik Lu, kau tau cita-cita ku kan?"_

_"Menjadi pemain pemusik terkenal, tentu saja aku tau Hun-ah__!"_

_'S**emua tentangmu aku tau!' **Lanjut Luhan dalam hati, Luhan tersenyum pedih._

_"Hmmm.. Oh iya Lu, apa kau akan meneruskan cita-cita mu menjadi dancer terkenal? "_

_"Aku tidak tau Hun-ah, appa menyuruhku untuk meneruskan usahanya," jawab Luhan._

_'**Bagaimana aku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku sedangkan aku sebentar lagi akan buta Sehun dan aku akan mati!'**_

_"Aku akan tampil hari ini, aku akan memainkan gitar dan menyanyikan lagu dengan baik. Ayo kita kembali ke aula."_

_Ketika hendak melangkah pandangan Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi buram. _**_'_****_Oh tidak jangan sekarang, aku masih ingin melihat _****_Sehun _****_bermain musik dan melihat senyumnya. Jangan sekarang _****_T_****_uhan_****_!' _**_Luhan memejamkan mata erat, setelah penglihatannya tidak mengabur Luhan berlari mengejar Sehun menuju aula sekolah._

_"Kau mau menyanyi bersamaku?" __Ajak Sehun ketika Luhan sudah di dekatnya. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun membawa Luhan ke atas panggung. Luhan berdiri diatas panggung dengan__Sehun duduk dikursi dan mulai memetik senar gitarnya. __Luhan mulai menutup matanya menyesapi suara merdu gitar yang d__i__petik oleh Sehun kemudian dia mulai bernyanyi._

_Neoreul bojimalgeol geuraesseo_

_Dareun sesangeseo salgeoseul_

_Geujeo moreuneun sarameuro sandamyeon_

_Ireon apeumttawineun mollasseulteni.._

_(Seandainya saya tidak akan pernah boleh melihatmu bila aku akan hidup di kehidupan lain bila aku menjalani kehidupan sebagai orang lain Segala Kesedihan yang begini aku tidak akan mengetahuinya_

_Seandainya saya tidak akan pernah boleh melihatmu_

_bila aku akan hidup di kehidupan lain_

_bila aku menjalani kehidupan sebagai orang lain_

_Segala Kesedihan yang begini aku tidak akan mengetahuinya)_

_Maeil maeil neoreul jiugo_

_Maeil maeil neoreul beoryeodo_

_Naemameun imi neoreul kkok sumginchae_

_Nohajuji anha sarangira bureumyeo.._

_(Setiap hari aku melupakanmu_

_Setiap hari aku meninggalkanmu_

_Dalam hati saya sungguh aku telah merahasiakanmu_

_Tidak akan melepaskan untuk mengatakan kata cinta)_

_Sarangeun haengbogira mitgo isseonneunde_

_Malmotaneun sarangeun haneuri jun beorilppuniya_

_Neoman saranghamyeon mami jeoryeoseo_

_Nunmulman humchimyeo saraganikka.._

_(Aku percaya bahwa cinta membuat bahagia, namun_

_Ketidakmampuan mengatakan cinta adalah surga yang hanya memberikan hukumannya_

_Aku hanya mencintaumu, bila aku mencintaimu hatiku sangat nyeri_

_Hidup ini hanya ada airmata yang membuat luka)_

_Neo ireoneun beoreul ijeosseo_

_Ibeurodo neoreul ijeosseo_

_Gakkeumssik sure chwihae naesarangeul malhaebeoril geot gata_

_Geuge geobi nal ppunya.._

_(Seperti ini aku telah melupakan siksaan ini_

_Bibirku ( ucapanku )pun telah melupakanmu_

_Kadang2 saat mabuk seakan aku akan mengatakan cintaku_

_sungguh itu saat yang menakutkan)_

_Sarangeun haengbogira mitgo isseonneunde_

_Malmotaneun sarangeun haneuri jun beorilppuniya_

_Neoman saranghamyeon mami jeoryeoseo_

_Nunmulman humchimyeo saraganikka.. _

_(Saya percaya bahwa cinta itu adalah kebahagiaan,namun.._

_ketidakmampuan mengucapkan kata cinta adalah surga yang hanya memberikan hukuman saja_

_Aku hanya mencintaumu, bila mencintaimu hatiku sangat nyeri_

_Hidup ini hanya ada airmata yang membuat luka,)_

_Kkumeseo sarangeul halkka_

_Ulgo tto uldaga jichyeoseo_

_Jami deureo bojiman_

_Kkaego namyeon haruga neul ttokgateunde.. _

_(Akankah aku mencintaimu dalam mimpi.._

_Menangis dan menangis lagi hingga lelah sekali_

_Hingga tertidur, bangun dan kapanpun hari kembali seperti itu)_

_Neol saranghae ireoke saranghago isseo_

_Niga eomneun goseseo nammollae sarangeul malhaebwa_

_Hoksi niga deutgo daranalkkabwa_

_Amudo moreuge saranghajanha…_

_(Seperti ini aku mencintaimu_

_Bila kau tak ada, aku mencoba mengatakan cinta_

_mungkin saja engkau mendengar dan kau akan lari dariku)_

**_~ K Will - Love _****_is _****_Punishment ~_**

_Suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari setiap sudut aula. Luhan tersenyum kemudian membuka mata. _**_'_****_Gelap_****_' _**_itulah yang Luhan lihat ketika membuka mata. Luhan takut, karna dia masih ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya. Daehyun yang duduk dibarisan paling depan__pun buru-buru menghampiri Luhan dan merangkulnya. Sehun yang hendak menghampiri Luhan pun mengurungkan niatnya ketika Daehyun sudah mendekap Luhan dan melangkah keluar ruangan._

_"Sehun?"__ b__isik Luhan_

_"Bukan Lu. Ini aku Daehyun__.__"_

_Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sehun __yang melihatnya-pun hanya tersenyum pahit._

_"Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_"Gelap__!__" __lirih Luhan, nyaris berbisik. Tapi Daehyun bisa mendengarnya._

_"Luhan..__ Anakku, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yunho yang baru datang ke acara itu dan melihat Luhan diatas panggung sedang dipeluk seorang laki-laki sambil menangis langsung naik keats panggung tidak memperdulikan para siswa/siswi, guru dan wali murid menatapnya dengan heran. __Begitu sampai __di __atas panggung, Yunho mengambil alih Luhan dari Daehyun._

_"Appa, Luhan tidak bisa melihat appa, gelap__!__"__ I__sakkan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil yang bergetar itu._

_"Tenanglah, ada appa disini, kita pulang__,__" __bisik Yunho tenang, sambil menuntun Luhan menuruni panggung._

_"Kau harus dirawat__,__ Lu__!__"_

_"TIDAK.. __AKU TIDAK MAU DAE__!__" __jerit Luhan, Daehyun terus menarik Luhan membawanya untuk masuk ke rumah sakit. Pagi tadi Daehyun mengunjungi kediaman Luhan, dan minta izin untuk membawa Luhan pergi. Yunho dengan senang hati memberinya izin._

_"Percuma Daehyun, aku tidak akan bisa melihat lagi, aku buta sekarang Daehyun, DAN AKU AKAN MATI__!__"_

_PLAAKKK_

_Tamparan Daehyun berikan untuk Luhan. Air mata __membasahi pipi Luhan __dengan jejak merah bekas tamparan Daehyun dipipinya._

_"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi Dae, besok Dia akan pergi. Aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi__.__"_

_Daehyun mendekap Luhan erat dan membelai rambut Luhan dengan sayang.__Sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya meneteskan air mata untuk yang kesekian kali. Daehyun mengerjapkan matanya untuk menghalau air mata yang hendak melesak keluar._

_"Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk melihatnya Lu, percayalah padaku__.__"__ u__cap Daehyun mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang masih terisak._

_"Bagaimana caranya Daehyun? Aku sekarang sudah menjadi orang buta, dan besok dia akan pergi__!__" Daehyun semakin mendekap erat Luhan._

_Hari keberangkatan Sehun ke Austria-pun tiba. Sehun sudah menunggu di kursi tunggu sambil mendengarkan lagu dari earphone yang terpasang di telingannya. Seseorang menepuk bahu Sehun._

_"Dae.. Mana Luhan?" Sehun berkata ketika tidak melihat Luhan dan hanya ada Daehyun yang mengantarnya._

_"Luhan tak bisa mengantarkan-mu, dia sedang sakit__.__" Ada rasa kecewa ketika Luhan orang yang di cintainya tak bisa menemuinya._

_"Owh... __Dia sakit apa? Seharusnya dia meneleponku kalau dia tidak bisa datang." __ucap Sehun sedih. Daehyun yang melihat wajah Sehun berubah hanya bisa ter__s__enyum samar. Dia sudah berjanji pada Luhan untuk tidak berkata apapun tentang keadaannya. Daehyun duduk disamping Sehun._

_"Sehun__!__"_

_"Hmm..__?__"_

_"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya?"_

_"Mengatakan apa?"_

_"Aku tahu kau mencintai Luhan, Luhan-pun mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"_

_"Darimana kau tahu Luhan mencintaiku__?__"__ k__aget Sehun._

_"Aku tahu karena dia menolak ku__.__" __Daehyun tersenyum tipis._

_Cukup lama keheningan tercipta hingga waktunya keberangkatan Sehun tiba._

_"Aku memang mencintainya Dae, tapi kebahagiaannya tidak ada bersamaku sekarang. Aku ingin dia bahagia. Setelah sukses dengan musikku, aku akan kembali dan mencintainya, menikahinya dan mempunyai anak. Selama aku pergi aku titip Luhan padamu. Aku berangkat__.__"_

_"Sehun.. aku harap kau tidak menyesal kalau Luhan__—"_

**_'_****_Aku mohon_****_,_****_ Dae jangan beritahu_****_Sehun_****_ tentang aku, aku mohon_****_!'_**

**_—_**_sekelebat bayangan Luhan yang menangis dan memohon terlintas di pikirannya. Ingin sekali Daehyun memberitahukan__nya __pada Sehun tentang Luhan.__Tapi Daehyun sudah berjanji pada Luhan untuk tidak memberitahukannya. __Sehun__ mengerutkan alis bingung. _

_"Dae?"_

_"Aah... __tidak apa-apa, hati-hati. Jika ada waktu libur datanglah menjenguk aku dan Luhan__."__ Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah masuk menuju pintu keberangkatan. Ada perasaan aneh dan menyesakan melingkupinya__tentang kata __'m__enyesal__' __yang diucapkan Daehyun tadi. Tapi Sehun mencoba untuk berpikir positif, dia harus meraih gelar pemusik itu, dan menunjukannya pada Luhan._

_Luhan sedang duduk sambil bersender di__kepala ranjang ketika Daehyun datang. Setelah bujukan__dari Yunho__–__appanya__,__ Luhan mau melakukan kemoterapi dan dirawat dirumah sakit._

_"Hai..__bagaimana kabarmu?"__ u__cap Daehyun sambil melangkah menuju ranjang Luhan dan duduk dikursi samping ranjang._

_"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik, tapi... __aku juga bosan berada disini__!__" __Luhan berkata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_"Eii kau baru dua hari disini sudah bilang bosan__,__"__ cibir Daehyun._

_"Aku bosan karna aku sendirian disini, si beruang coklat itu juga jarang menemaniku__.__"__ k__ening Daehyun berkerut._

_"Beruang coklat?"__ t__anya Daehyun._

_"Iyaa, appaku. Kata appa, umma sering memanggil appa seperti itu__!__" __ucap Luhan sambil terkikik geli. Daehyun__pun hanya tersenyum. Seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari luar pun tersenyum. _

**_'_****_Tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu Lu, appa akan berusaha mencarikan donor mata untukmu._****_' _**_batin Yunho sambil melangkah pergi menjauhi kamar rawat Luhan._

**_•_****_ He's Gone _****_•_**

**_1 tahun kemudian_**

_Sehun menatap ke luar jendela. Bangunan-bangunan yang sebelumnya tampak begitu kecil, perlahan mulai terlihat normal seiring mendaratnya pesawat._

_Melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, Sehun sedikit merapikan kacamata yg menutupi bukti kesedihan tersembunyi di kedua matanya, sebelum mengambil tasnya. __Menunggu keadaan sedikit lebih lengang, kemudian berjalan keluar dr pesawat._

_Berapa lama dia meninggalkan Seoul?_

_Berapa lama dia meninggalkan orang-orang terkasihnya?_

_Keluarga, teman, dan juga..._

_Luhan.._

_Dia begitu merindukan namja mungil itu. Sangat rindu, hingga bahkan jarak dari pesawat menuju pintu keluar bandara yang hanya berjarak tak seberapa itu terasa begitu jauh. Bahkan dengan langkah lebar da__ri__ kedua kaki panjangnya, namja tampan itu masih merasa kalau dia tak kunjung keluar dari bandara._

_Rasa rindu kah?_

_Rasa bersalah kah?_

_Untuk sejenak, Sehun berhenti dan menatap puluhan orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya. Menatap beberapa penjemput yang menangis haru atau sekedar tertawa senang saat melihat orang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba. Dan untuk sejenak itu, ada sebuah harapan hampa yang tercipta di dalam benaknya._

_Harapan kalau 'dia' ada di sana..._

_Tersenyum padanya dan menyambutnya dengan kedua mata indah yang terus berbinar._

_Tersenyum miris, Sehun kembali berjalan. Tidak seharusnya dia berlama-lama di sini dan__berharap yang tidak-tidak._

_Karena dia tahu._

_Itu tidak mungkin terjadi._

_Luhan tidak mungkin datang kemari untuk menyambutnya._

_Begitu keluar dari bandara Sehun langsung menaiki taksi. "Seoul Hospital__, pak!__"__ ucapnya. Sehun mengambil selembar kertas yang terselip di saku bajunya, membukanya dan melihat isi tulisan dari sang sahabat Daehyun._

**_For Sehun_**

**_Hai, bagaimana kabarmu?_**

**_Ku harap baik-baik saja. Setelah surat ini sampai ke tanganmu aku sudah tidak berada di sisi Luhan lagi Hun-ah. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk selalu berada disisi Luhan selama kau tidak ada._**

**_Ku harap kau segera kembali untuk menepati janjimu._**

**_Taukah kau Hun-ah bahwa harapan Luhan yang terakhir adalah untuk bisa melihatmu, melihat orang yang di cintainya._**

**_Yaa Hun-ah.. _****_Luhan kehilangan penglihatannya pada saat hari kelulusan. Makanya dia tidak bisa mengantarmu. Luhan sakit Hun-ah, dia terkena kanker mata. Dia pernah bercerita padaku bahwa penyakit yang di deritanya adalah penyakit turunan dari Ibunya. Dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia takut tidak bisa melihatmu sebelum kepergiannya Hun-ah._**

**_Maka aku putuskan untuk mendonorkan mataku untuk Luhan. Maafkan aku karna baru memberitahumu sekarang. _****_Jagalah Luhan dengan baik Hun-ah, Bahagiakan dia sebelum waktu menjemputnya._**

**_Jung Daehyun_**

_Air mata keluar dari manik hitam Sehun. Dia sedih __dan menyesal kar__e__na telah meninggalkan sahabatnya, cintanya yang yang sedang sekarat. Seandainya dia mengatakan kepada Luhan bahwa ia sangat mencinta__i__ laki-laki mungil itu, sebelum keberangkatannya mungkin waktu yang tersisa masih banyak._

_Tapi, waktu tidak bisa berputar__ mundur, kan?_

_'_**_Aku akan menepati janjiku Dae, terima kasih_****_!'_**

**_Flashback OFF_**

"Sekarang aku sudah di sini, aku kembali untuk mencintaimu dan menikahimu. Aku mencintaimu, Lu"! Sehun kemudian berdiri membungkukan setengah badannya, menyingkirkan poni Luhan dan mencium keningnya dengan sayang. Tangan Luhan bergerak sedikit, matanya bergerak dan manik indah itu pun terbuka dengan perlahan. Sehun yang melihat Luhan tersadar segera menekan tombol darurat untuk memanggil dokter. Sehun sangat senang akhirnya Luhan sadar.

Yunho yang diberitahu oleh pihak rumah sakit bahwa Luhan telah sadar segera melesat kerumah sakit, meninggalkan ruang meeting. Dia tidak perduli, yang ada dipikirkannya hanya Luhan, anaknya sudah sadar. Sungguh dia sangat senang.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Yunho segera menuju ruang rawat Luhan. Dia melihat seorang laki-laki yang diketahuinya sebagai sahabat Luhan. Yunho membuka pintu kamar rawat Luhan dan disambut oleh senyuman merekah dari bibir anaknya.

"Appa!" panggil Luhan dengan senyuman yang tak pudar dari bibirnya. "Aku bisa melihat lagi, dan Sehun datang untuk melamarku!" Yunho berjalan menuju ranjang Luhan, memeluk Luhan erat.

"Aku bahagia appa!" Luhan tidak perduli lagi pada apapun, dia akan bahagia hidup bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Oh iya, aku tidak melihat Daehyun. Apa dia sibuk kuliah ya?" Wajah Yunho dan Sehun berubah menjadi tegang.

"Yaa, Baby. Mungkin Daehyun sedang sibuk," bohong Yunho.

"Jja.. kau harus istirahat, kata dokter kau tak boleh banyak berpikir agar kau cepat sembuh." ucap Yunho menarik selimut sebatas dada Luhan, kemudian mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk mengikutinya keluar.

"Aku keluar dulu Lu, kau istirahatlah!" Sehun mngecup kening Luhan dah berjalan keluar.

Di luar, Yunho sudah duduk dibangku tunggu didepan kamar rawat Luhan.

"Duduklah!" ucap Yunho. Sehun duduk disamping Yunho.

"Apa kau serius ingin menikah dengan anakku? Kau tau bahwa umurnya tidak akan lama."

"Aku.. mencintai Luhan, dan aku ingin membahagiakan dia di sisa umurnya Ahjussi. Aku pun tak mau kehilangan dia," ucap Sehun tulus.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan Luhan padamu, sayangi dia Sehun, bahagiakan anakku!" Sehun menepuk pundak Yunho pelan. Yunho tak perduli jika dibilang cengeng, dia merasa gagal merawat Luhan. Dia harus siap kehilangan orang yang dikasihinya dua kali.

**• He's Gone •**

**Beberapa bulan kemudian**

"Terima kasih Daehyun, karna kau, aku bisa melihat lagi. Dan maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membalas kebaikanmu."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dimana suami tampannya sedang tersenyum lembut. Mereka berdua sedang berada di makam Daehyun. Sehun memberitahu Luhan bahwa Daehyun-lah yang telah mendonorkan matanya untuk Luhan. Awalnya Luhan tidak bisa menerima, tapi Sehun memberi pengertian padanya. Dan setelah Luhan pulang dari Rumah Sakit, Sehun kemudian melamar Luhan secara resmi didepan Yunho. Sebulan kemudian mereka melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. Memang tidak meriah hanya dihadiri teman dan beberapa kerabat dekat.

Saat ini Luhan dan Sehun sedang berada di Panti Asuhan "LAMP MOTHER". Mereka memutuskan untuk mengangkat anak. Pilihan Luhan jatuh pada bocah berusia tiga tahun. Bocah itu begitu mirip dengan dirinya. Namanya Ye Ziyu.

"Halo adik manis, sekarang kau sudah punya orang tua. Ah iya marga-mu sekarang menjadi Oh, Oh Ziyu!" ucap Luhan dengan riang. Bocah itu hanya mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum. Sehun yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum.

'**Jangan kau ambil kebahagiaan ini****,**** ya ****T****uhan****!' **batin Sehun. Sehun megecup kening Luhan dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Ziyu yang sekarang menjadi anaknya.

"Nah.. Sekarang perkenalkan aku Appa mu, Oh Sehun!" ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Ziyu.

"Baba, aku sudah lapar!" teriak Ziyu yang berada di kursi meja makan sambil menggoyangkan kaki mungilnya. Sementara Luhan sedang mengaduk nasi goreng buatannya. Luhan tidak mau dipanggil 'Eomma' makanya dia meminta Ziyu untuk memanggilnya 'Baba'. Biar bagaimana pun Luhan itu laki-laki, akan terasa aneh jika dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Eomma'.

"Sebentar lagi siap sayang. Panggilkan Appa, suruh appa segera keluar kamar, kita sarapan bersama."

"APPA, CEPAT KELU-"

"Ziyu! Jangan teriak-teriak, itu tidak sopan, cepat sana panggilkan Appa atau jatah sarapanmu mau Baba kurangi?"

Ziyu menggelengkan kepalanya, menurunkan kaki mungilnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kekamar orang tuanya.

Sehun melangkah keluar kamar bersama Ziyu di gendongannya. Menghampiri Luhan dan mengecup pipi Luhan kemudian mendudukan Ziyu dan dirinya sambil menunggu Luhan menyiapkan sarapan. Mereka melalui sarapan dengan tenang dengan diringi celotehan Ziyu bocah berusia tiga tahun.

Malam yang indah dipenuhi kelap kelip bintang. Sehun memeluk tubuh polos Luhan dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Luhan tersenyum, sambil menyamankan posisinya.

"Hunnie, aku sangat mencintaimu!" ucap Luhan dengan malu. Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu, Lu!"

"Hunnie, jika waktuku telah tiba, aku ingin kau bisa hidup bahagia bersama anak kita Ziyu, jaga ia dengan baik, jadikan ia laki-laki sepertimudan jangan lupa sering-sering berkunjung ketempat Yunho appa."

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, emm? Hidupmu masih panjang karna masih ada aku dan Ziyu yang harus kau urus, appa-mu juga masih membutuhkanmu."

"Aku kan hanya berkata 'jika'. Berjanjilah Hunnie!" lirih Luhan. Entah mengapa Luhan merasakan waktunya semakin dekat.

"Hmm..baiklah aku berjanji." Sehun mengeratkan pelukanya pada Luhan, memejamkan matanya, membuang perasaan tidak enak pada hatinya. Kemudian mereka terlelap bersama.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju rumah mungilnya. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Sehun memutuskankan untuk membenamkan cita-citanya sebagai musisi terkenal, hal itu dia lakukan agar ia bisa menjaga keluarganya, dan sekarang Sehun bekerja sebagai guru musik di SOPA. Sehun memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya, rasa lelahnya bisa hilang begitu saja ketika Luhan dan Ziyu menyambutnya.

"APPA PULANG!" teriak Sehun. Tapi kali ini dia pulang dengan keadaan rumah sepi. 'Kemana Luhan dan Ziyu? Apa mereka sedang keluar?' pikirnya. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, membuka pintu dan kosong. Kamar Ziyu pun juga kosong. Samar-samar Sehun mendengar tangisan seorang bocah dari arah dapur, dengan segera Sehun menuju dapur.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sehun ketika sampai di dapur menemukan Luhan, orang yang dicintainya terbaring dilantai dengan Ziyu di sampingnya sambil menangis.

"Appa.. Baba kenapa tidak mau bangun? Ziyu takut Appa." Masih sambil menangis Ziyu menghampiri Sehun, memeluk kaki panjang Appa-nya. Sehun? Dia hanya diam mematung dengan pandangan kosong. Perlahan Sehun mendekati Luhan yang terbaring di lantai dan masih Ziyu yang menempel di kakinya. Sehun duduk dilantai, membawa Luhan ke pangkuannya. Ziyu duduk disamping orang tuanya masih sambil menangis. Sehun menggoncangkan tubuh Luhan pelan.

"Lu, aku pulang sayang! Kau tak mau menyambut ku, emm?"

"Bangunlah Lu, kau menakuti Ziyu!"

Tak ada jawaban, Luhan hanya diam membisu memejamkan mata dengan damai dan seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. Air mata mulai jatuh dan semakin banyak turun dari manik hitam Sehun. Sehun memeluk Luhan erat sambil menangis terisak. Ziyu pun memeluk Sehun dan Luhan dengan tangan mungilnya. Tangisan Sehun dan Ziyu menjadi lagu pengiring Luhan menuju kedamaian.

**• He's Gone •**

**4 tahun kemudian**

"Lu, aku datang bersama anak kita. Ziyu, Haowen, ayo beri salam pada Baba!" ucap Sehun kepada dua bocah yang berada di sampingnya.

Kenapa ada dua? Karena satu tahun lalu, tepat saat usia Ziyu genap enam tahun, Sehun menemukan Haowen ketika sedang mengunjungi panti asuhan tempat Ziyu dulu. Jadilah Sehun memutuskan untuk mengangkat Haowen sebagai anaknya dan sebagai Kakak untuk Ziyu, karna usia Haowen lebih tua dua tahun dari Ziyu. Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang mengunjungi makam Luhan.

"Apa kabar Baba? Baik-baik sajakah?" ucap keduanya.

Sehun tersenyum menatap kedua anaknya. Kemudian berlutut di depan makam Luhan. Mengusap lembut makam Luhan seolah itu adalah tubuh Luhan sendiri.

**_'Kau tahu, Lu? Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, makanya aku tidak menikah _****_lagi. Aku takut kau sakit hati_****_. H_****_ehe_****_. _****_Haowen sangat mirip denganku_****_,_****_ kan? Aku tertarik dengannya saat aku mengunjungi panti asuhan tempat Ziyu dulu dirawat. Yunho Appa juga sudah tidak sedih lagi_****_. K_****_ami (aku, Haowen dan Ziyu) menjaganya dengan baik._**

**_Apa kau bahagia? _****_Pasti kau sangat bahagia, bertemu dengan Jae umma, ibu yang melahirkanmu. _****_Berbahagialah Lu, sampaikan salamku pada Daehyun disana._**

**_Aku bahagia sesuai permintaanmu. Apa kau akan menungguku? Ketika anak-anak kita dewasa dan mempunyai keluarga sendiri maka aku akan menyusulmu. Atau kau yang menjemputku? _**

**_Tunggu aku, Luhan!_**

**_Saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae Luhan!'_**

Semilir angin sore itu menerpa wajah tampannya dengan begitu lembut. Dan Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat dengan sangat menyenangkan. Seolah Luhan ada di sana. Di sampingnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. menikmati semilir angin yang masih setia menyapa. Dalam pandangan matanya yang tertutup, namja tampan itu bisa melihat Luhan yang tersenyum manis padanya. Senyuman yang selalu bisa membuat harinya menjadi lebih baik. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Sehun jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi padanya.

Dan dalam pandangan matanya yang tertutup itu, Sehun bisa melihat Luhan yang menggerakkan bibirnya. Mengucapkan tiga kata ajaib yang selalu berhasil memberikan semangat untuknya bertahan bersama Ziyu dan Haowen.

**_'Nado Saranghae, Sehun-ah!'_**

**.**

**.**

**End**

A/N: Maaf cerita'y aneh,, karna aq baru. Minta kritik saran'y boleh donx?^^


End file.
